The Hidden Yuuki
by Strawberry cake with Yaoi
Summary: A girl named Yuuki is just a lonely girl at Seiyo Elementary school. She doesn't have a life or a real personality as some people say. Until then, she has a egg within her hands. And somehow all of her old life is about to change as this egg is hatching.


Strawberry: Hey there~! XD Strawberry here! Just to say something, I'm kind of changing the whole story of 'The Hidden Yuuki.' So, now I'm changing the story where Amu, Tadase, Kukai, Rima and Kairi are all in high school, including Nagihiko. But Rima is still in Seiyo because… Well I rather like it if she was still in Seiyo. XD So now it's just Yaya and Pepe, Yuuki and her 3 charas and some of my OC's… O/////O hope you guys enjoy this~!

**The Hidden Yuuki**

**Chapter 1: Shine like an Angel! To show your would-be self!**

_Somewhere deep in the ocean… Somewhere deep in the sky… A wish waits for a person… Where something magical comes alive…_

Yuuki woke up. Feeling so tired. She got out of bed and early… It was 6:30am, and school doesn't start until eight.

Meet Yuuki Takami. She's 12 years old and doesn't have any parents or friends… Being in this big house, she feels quite lonely. She has blue hair and beautiful ocean eyes. When someone meets her, I heard that her eyes sparkle brightly when the sun's ray shined on it.

She went inside her bathroom and took a quick shower. After drying herself off, she wore her school uniform and got downstairs to the kitchen. Cooking herself a meal, she only cooked herself eggs and bacon. Luckily, she has some money to buy herself food. But she has to work for it.

Yuuki sighed. She then, took her breakfast to the kitchen table and read yesterday's newspaper. After she finished eating, she washed her plates, and grabbed her bag and went to school.

**-school-**

She reached her school. Seiyo Elementary. Yuuki sighed. "I didn't sign up for this…" She said. When she entered the school, she saw everyone with friends. She sighed. She didn't have any…

So she just head on to her classroom.

When she reached her class, her sensei was in there. Yuuki knocked the door. The teacher turned and smiled. "Oh, Yuuki-chan. Ohayo." He said. Yuuki blushed and bowed down. "Ohayo gozaimasu sensei." She said. The teacher smiled.

"Come on in. You're always the first one to get here."

"Do you need any help, Sensei?"

"No, I'm fine Yuuki. I'm just checking off the results on the maths test."

Yuuki bit her lip. "OK…" She said.

She went to her sit and took out her book. She was reading a book called, "The edge of the universe." (and it's not the centre of the earth… I hate that movie (or book)! DX)

After a few mins, the bell rang. Yuuki heard it and put her book in her bag.

Then one by one, she looked at all of the students coming in. When everyone was in here, Sensei said, "Minna-san, konnichiwa!"

And everyone replied back, "Sensei, konnichiwa!" The sensei smiled. "Now everyone, it's time I gave you back your tests. I know you guys are worried! Most of you passed! But some of you need a little bit more pushed there! When I call your name, come up here and grab your results."

"Kaku…Tai… Makoto… Chiaki… Sakura… Yaya… Yuuki…" As Yuuki heard her name, she went up and took her test result. She then returned to her seat. She looked at her test results and looked quite sad…

She got 14 out of 50. It wasn't a good result.

Then a nice boy and handsome too, name Yuto came up and asked her. "Hey Yuuki. What did you get?" She wasn't his friend but, they used to be in kindy.

"Oh… I can't tell you…" Said Yuuki, blushing. Yuto smiled. "That's ok! I just wanted to say this… I got 20 out of 50!! That is so bad!! I think sensei is going to kill me! Hehehehe!!" Said Yuto. Yuuki smiled. But then one of his friends called out for him. "Yuto! Over here!! Show us your results!"

Yuto smiled. "Yeah, just wait." He said. "So, Yuuki, has your parents ever called for you yet?" He asked.

Yuuki nodded sideways. "Ah… I see… Well, bye then." Said Yuto as he left and went to his friends. Yuuki sighed.

She just stared at the floor. Then Sensei said, "OK! Everyone back to their seats!" He said.

Everyone did.

"OK… I just want to say that some of you who have the greatest results are doing just fine! But the people who got below than 35… I'm sorry, but if this keeps up, I just have to push you guys further… And those people know who they are."

Yuuki bit her lip. I know it's totally me…

"And the lowest score in this class is 14 out of 50." Yuuki's heart was beating fast.

I had the lowest score…

Everyone was whispering. Yuuki felt like crying. "But I won't be pushing that person hard… That person tried his or hers best. So I want to see if he or she can achieve that."

Yuuki blushed. Sensei…

"OK! You guys have some free time! You have 10 more minutes until recess. And after recess, PE." Said Sensei. Everyone was thrilled and went to talk with their friends. But Yuuki just sat there quietly not talking to anyone.

**-after school- let's skipppppppp… I'm too tired… And the chapter is SOOO boring… :D**

When Yuuki got back home, she sighed and got into her room. She looked at her picture that had a picture of her mother and father. Yuuki had tears in her eyes. "Mum… Dad… Why did you have to leave…? WHY!?" Cried Yuuki.

She kept crying… But then, she thought she saw a bright star in the afternoon sky… She looked at it.

_If you see a star… Wish on it… Maybe it might come true…_

Yuuki stared and wished on the star… Her eyes closed and her hands close to her chest.

_Please… Let me change… I want to have new friends and have a new path ahead of me… I want myself to be confident and smart… I want to be…I want to be…_

_I want to be, my real self…_

Then when she looked back to the star, it disappeared. Yuuki felt a little better. Then she sighed and lay on bed. She turned off her lamp and drove off to sleep…

**-next day-**

Yuuki opened one eye and then the other. She yawned feeling tired… Today's Sunday… No school… Thought Yuuki. She yawned once again and turned to the right. But what shocked her was that she saw four eggs on her bed (I added another egg… YEAH~!). Yuuki gasped.

"What the heck?! What are those?!" Cried Yuuki. She looked at them and touched one egg that has a sparkly pattern on it. It was golden and white. But then it started moving. Yuuki shrieked. "KYA~! WHAT THE HECK?! IT MOVES!!" Cried Yuuki.

Yuuki's heart was thumping fast… What is it?

Then suddenly, Yuuki grabbed all four and hid them in a closet. "I wonder what they are…" But then Yuuki stares at her clock. It was, 7:00am. "OH NO!! I have to go to work!! Ohhh~!! Mrs. Chisen won't be happy if I'm late!!" Cried Yuuki as she went to the bathroom to get ready.

But then, the egg that was golden and white, founded itself opening the closet door and flying over inside Yuuki's red bag.

Yuuki then got back into her room wearing a Chinese uniform. She sighed. "I hate Chinese uniform…" Said Yuuki. She then grabbed her red bag and ran to work.

**-work-**

"TAKAMI!! 5 seconds late!!" Cried Mrs. Chisen. Yuuki was trembling. "I'm sorry Mrs. Chisen! I'm really am!!"

"Time is money child!! Now get in the kitchen and work!! Those foods don't cook themselves!" Cried Mrs. Chisen. Yuuki bowed. "Yes ma'am." She said and rushed in the kitchen. She put her red bag down and quickly got to work.

"Yosh…" Whispered Yuuki and started chopping some onions.

But the egg was shuffling in the red bag. But Yuuki never realized it while working. A boy name Kukai was the waiter. (Yeah~! Kukai works in the same restaurant as Yuuki~!)

"Yuuki, I got some orders in table 3. I need 2 Chinese noodles and no meat and also some Ginger bread…What is ginger bread?" Said Kukai to himself at the last sentence.

"Ok!" Cried Yuuki. She was chopping up some green onions, carrots and lettuce and quickly put it in the Chinese bowl. And then adding the noodles in both bowls, then she puts the soup in there.

"Kukai! Done!" Kukai comes back and smiles. "Wow Yuuki-chan! You're so quick! You amaze me!" Said Kukai. Yuuki blushed. "Thanks…"

Kukai took the noodles and sends it to table 3. Yuuki smiles. "Wah~ It's so hot!" She said. Then she went back to work.

She was doing great, until one of the staffs, accidentally break all the plates. Yuuki turned. It was one of the people who worked here. "Kouta..." Said Yuuki. That was his name. His hands was trembling when he saw the broken plates. Yuuki stood there and stared at him. Yuuki wanted to help him, but Mrs. Chisen came in. "Ugh!! What happened here?!" She shouted. Kouta eyes were filled with fear. "I'm sorry ma'am... I didn't mean to..."

"What do you mean you're sorry?!?!? Those plates were brand new!! You useless person!! And idiot as well!!" Cried Mrs. Chisen. Yuuki saw how Kouta felt. He tried to talk, but his voice breaks into sobs. "Umm... But Mrs. Chisen... Kouta didn't do it on purpose..."

"Are you trying to be on his side?!? Maybe I should fire the both of you!! And there's a reason why I should fire YOU, Yuuki Takami!! You are always late on the job, and sometimes you lose your focus!! Both of you are horrible!!" She cried. Kouta gasped. But since he was too sacred he didn't dare to talk back.

Yuuki thought that she was about to cry. And she wanted to...

But a sweet voice echoed her mind.

_Don't believe what others say! You need some confidence to get you to the right track! So! Character Change!!_

Yuuki gasped. But then, a beautiful necklace with a mask on it was dangling on her neck. She then, wasn't herself. Most likely, someone was controlling her every move. "What is your problem Mrs. Chisen?!" Cried Yuuki getting Mrs. Chisen's attention, "Who cares if people broke your freaking new plates!! Or who cares if the person was only 5 seconds late!! It doesn't count, does it?! We were actually trying our best to get this job for money or for families!! But do you care?! No you don't!! You just fire people whenever you felt like it! Well guess what!! I quit!!"

Mrs. Chisen gave Yuuki a murderous look. But Yuuki looked away. Grabbing her red bag and she took off. But as she reached home, her necklace disappear from her neck and Yuuki eyes froze.

That wasn't me just now... I wouldn't even do that...

Yuuki stopped at the middle of the pathway. But then, her bag moved. Yuuki looked confused. "Huh?" She said. She opened her bag, and inside her bag, she saw the egg. And it was crackling. Yuuki shrieked. And some of her neighbors saw her. Yuuki blushed with embarrassment and ran into the house.

Yuuki ran straight into her room, and she quickly placed the egg on top of her bed. The egg continued crackling, and then, the eggs shell opened in half and Yuuki stood there, watching it. Then, a small character flew up. She was wearing a beautiful white gown and was wearing the necklace with the mask on it. She was holding onto a mask and her golden bright eyes shined. She smiled at her owner.

"Hello Yuuki-Chan! I'm your shugo chara! My name is Ruma! I'm pleased to meet you."

Yuuki frozed. Her eyes staring at the figure and her body was stiffen.

This is a dream... Right?

**Next! On the Hidden Yuuki!**

**The girl who was crowned knight!  
**


End file.
